


Hajime Hinata's Bad Day

by Some_Sad_Rat



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/M, I'm sorry the next thing wont be a vent, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Please stay safe while reading this, Suicidal Thoughts, Yelling, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sad_Rat/pseuds/Some_Sad_Rat
Summary: A self projection onto Hajime. Heavy vent fic.Please, please read the tags. They're really important.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	Hajime Hinata's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Aha hey lol
> 
> I'm back. With another vent. Are we even that surprised anymore?
> 
> Before you read, please go over the tags. There's a lot of... Possible triggers here. Please stay safe and don't get hurt due to some fic you found online.
> 
> Also I'm to lazy to pretend I talk about characters normally using their last names so Hajime is Hajime here, not Hinata.

Hajime was having a bad day.

But he was honestly getting used to it at this point.

His mother, the only other person he lived with, was a terrible person, to put it lightly. She'd do anything in her power to make Hajime's life a living hell.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"Nobody gives a shit."

"Will you stop talking already? I'm clearly not fucking interested."

"Why are you treating me like I'm the villain here? You're the one treating me like the ground under your feet."

It would go on and on and on. No matter what he did, it would always end it screaming or other comments.

Nothing he ever did was good enough for her. He'd try and try but it wouldn't work. She'd always find something wrong and go on and on about it.

The screaming and yelling were so constant, every time he saw his mother he expected to be screamed at. When she wasn't around, he still wasn't at peace.

Hajime used the online media as an outlet. He had met a bunch of cool people from around the globe who he considered his close friends, and found a passion in vocal work. But, once you find passion, you get in over your head. Starting multiple projects that he balances while keeping up with his mothers bullshit and school was mentally straining.

He also found online relationships weren't his strong suit.

His current girlfriend, named Nanami Chiaki, had moved from their hometown to Tokyo. Both of them tried to put their all into the relationship, but it doesn't always work.

Which is a reason he was upset with Komaeda Nagito, who had set the two up to what Hajime could only assume was his last try to get Hajime to accept he just wasn't interested anymore after three years.

·  
·  
·

He just told himself that he was overreacting.

Then why is he crying again?

Hajime gripped his shirt sleeves and shook his head, attempting to snap himself out of it.

"...again, huh..." was all he muttered, voice raspy from crying and sharply inhaling.

'...this makes... four times this week...?' He thought, because the two words he said was already enough for his throat to feel like shit.

He tried to take a deep breath and calm himself down. From outside his door, he could hear his mother on the phone.

Legs wobbly, he stood up and pressed his ear against the door to hear what she was saying.

"She's probably in her room crying again. Every little thing I say apparently makes her want to cry or some shit. What did I do to get stuck with such a fucking failure for a kid?" 

That's all Hajime heard before he backed away from the door. He sat on his bed, thoughts running through his head at 90mph.

'Maybe she is right...'

'Am I really that much of a disappointment...?'

'What am I doing wrong...?'

'I'd be better off dead...'

It's not new for Hajime to have these thoughts. He has them on the regular. But it kept getting more and more appealing to act on some of the darker thoughts.

And this was the day that tipped him over the edge.

·  
·  
·

XX/XX/XXXX

I can't do it anymore.

I've tried for as long as I could. But it's just to much.

Everything is to much.

I can't do anything right, I'm reminded on the daily.

I'm a disappointment, and a failure, which you can see when looking at me.

I didn't ask to be here.

So I'm leaving.

Before you ask, "Oh my god!! Why did he do that!?" The answer is simple.

Everything is to much.

I'm only a teenager. I don't think I deserve what I'm going through.

Do I?

I'm actually not sure.

But it won't matter soon.

I would write to those who care about me, but I don't know if anyone really does. But if you ever did, I'm sorry.

And to everyone else, I hope you're happy.

Goodbye.

-Hajime Hinata.

·  
·  
·

Hajime left his shoes and letter in his room as he went to the top of the apartment building that night.


End file.
